Demand for access to networks such as the Internet is continuing to increase. Advancements in technology have yielded a number of electronic devices capable of connecting to networks. In particular, more and more portable devices capable of connecting to the Internet have been developed and are continuing to be developed. Accordingly, there is a need for providing network access so that electronic devices, especially portable electronic devices, can be fully appreciated.
Reaching the network typically requires a data connection to a server that is on the network; be it via fiber optic cable, coaxial cable, wireless, satellite, cellular, or other communication means. In some premises, such as homes, local wireless access nodes (e.g., wireless “hotspots”) can be installed to help extend the reach of the network to spaces such as bedrooms, basements, etc. that are not within easy reach of the home's wiring outlets. Thus, users can move freely through their homes without losing their connection to the network. However, local wireless access nodes have a limited range. While the range may be sufficient to provide a connection to the network throughout a home or other premises, a user may lose their connection once they leave the home or premises.
There is a need for an improvement in expanding network access to more and more locations. Also, as the number of users of a network grows, the ability to efficiently manage their connections becomes increasingly desirable.